Fake It 'Til You Make It
Fake It 'Til You Make It is the 95th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 7th in Season 7. Summary Vegetarian Maryse is on a mission to convert her meat-eating husband, Brie Bella seeks balance in her life, and Natalya and Lana make up before Nikki Bella's Mexican fiesta. Recap It's the morning after the big blowup between Natalya and Lana on E!’s Total Divas, and the ladies are reeling in the cold light of day. Natalya doesn't quite remember the specifics, only that she tossed Lana's belongings off a cliff. Alexa Bliss tells Lana to grow up, Natalya sheepishly returns Lana's things and The Ravishing Russian apologizes to the group at breakfast, though Natalya isn't convinced Lana is being sincere and doesn't know if she's interested in remaining Lana's friend. That is, until Lana goes cliff-diving and the sight of her risking her life for no particular reason reminds Natalya what good friends they are. Friendship restored. Maryse is a strict vegetarian, and The Miz is not. This is not a huge problem, though it does lead to some entertaining spats between the two and a bet wherein Miz agrees to go vegetarian for one week if Maryse has only one bite of meat. Thinking there's no way she'll follow through on the terms, Miz orders her the juiciest steak he can find and is left speechless when she eats a bite of it, condemning him to seven days of meatless-ness. Maryse appears to back off when she buys Miz a burger, but it turns out to be a tofu-vegetable type of burger that Miz agrees tastes just as good as the real deal. Brie Bella is still eyeing a potential comeback in the ring, but her confidence is at a bit of a low point lately. She's not entirely comfortable in her post-baby body, and an impromptu game of soccer leads her to realize that she has a long way to go before she has the cardio necessary to step into the ring. Daniel Bryan remains supportive, but Brie isn't sure that her dreams will line up with reality — until Nia Jax gives her a much-needed pep talk to remind her of what she's capable of and that being different isn't exactly a bad thing. At the end of the episode, Birdiebee has its first display at a convention, and Brie realizes that her dreams are already coming true, and there's no reason she can't keep it going and have everything she wants. Image gallery Fake It 'Til You Make It 2.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 3.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 4.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 5.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 6.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 7.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 8.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 9.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 10.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 11.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 12.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 13.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 14.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 15.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 16.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 17.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 18.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 19.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 20.jpg Fake It 'Til You Make It 21.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #95 at WWE.com Category:2017 television events